Tickle Time
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: .:Requested By Kristan:. Tickling. Childish game or Team Gai's weakness? .:Team Gai FUN!:.


**30th story! WOOT WOOT! **

**Here ya go Kristan! (I sure hope I spelled that right...)**

**_Random Generic Disclaimer!_**

**Yeah... sorry it's so late! DX**

**At least I thought of a title! XD**

**Meh heh... XD-DX-XD-DX**

**...I'm done.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tickle Time**

**By Chibi Shino**

"I'm done...let's take a break..." Tenten breathed before sliding down the tree she had been leaning on. Out of all the people in Konoha, Neji was the_ last _person she expected to ask her to train.

"Oh come on Tenten!" Came a cherry sing song voice. And Lee. He invited Lee too. What the hell was Neji on? "It was fun wasn't it?" The said boy asked as he sat to Tenten's left. She smiled weakly. Despite the fact that she was, you know, almost dead she was training so hard, she agreed. It was fun...mostly because Neji passed out early and she and Lee had the whole day to spend without him blabbering about fate every 5 seconds. "So..." Everyone on the team agreed Lee was the conversation starter. "What do you want to do?"

Tenten shrugged. "Don't know." She responded.

Lee crossed his arms and put them behind his head. He caught that habit from Naruto. He stared at the sky. "Hey!" He pointed to a cloud. "Look! It looks a lot like Sakura!" Tenten looked at the cloud. She didn't see it at all. Actually, it looked more like Kiba... "And there's Kiba!" Ah. Wrong cloud Tenten.

"Oh! And that one looks like-!" Tenten started as she lifted her hand to point at it, but it brushed Lee's armpit. He let out a little squeak. Tenten giggled a little bit. She never heard Lee squeak before... "Did you just squeak?" She asked. She obviously knew the answer, she just wanted to hear his say it.

"Yeah. I'm ticklish!" Lee confessed rather loudly. The kunoichi blinked. He just slipped her a weakness and she was not giving it back. Tenten ginned evilly as she turned on her side and stared at Lee, which freaked him out to no end. "What is it Tenten?" He asked. She raised her hands out in front of her. "What are-" Before he could finish asking, Tenten started to tickle him like crazy. "Ah! Ten-HA HA HA!-Tenten! STOP! HA HA HAAAA!" He laughed. He felt weak against the tickles! He can't get free!

"Oh, YOU LIKE THAT, HUH?" Tenten teased only to tickle him harder. Lee suddenly grabbed Tenten's arm and began to tickle HER. "Ah! Le-PFFT!-Le-PFFT!-LEE. STO-" Tenten burst out laughing, not being able to control it anymore.

Neji heard the commotion only to see Lee ticking Tenten like mad, the two laughing joyfully. He sighed at his teammates child antics. "Hey." He said walking to the scene. Lee and Tenten stopped (Tenten whiping a few tears) and sat up, looking at Neji. "What are you doing?" He asked, not really caring for an answer. Lee and Tenten looked at Neji, then eachother, the back at Neji. The both grinned evilly. "...what?" He questioned. The duo stood up and walked to Neji. "What." Neji said it more demanding this time.

"Lee, would you like to do the honors?" Tenten asked sickenly sweetly.

"I would love that Tenten." Lee responded, grabbing both of Neji's arms and putting them behind his back.

Neji growled. He wasted all his chakra training so he had none to rotation the beast holding him. "Thank you Lee." Tenten thanked as she put her arms on Neji's chest. Neji raised an eyebrow. Was he getting mugged by his own team? That was his last though before Tenten started to tickle him. Neji blinked. THAT'S IT? Tenten laughed gleefully as she continued to tickle the Hyuga.

"Tenten?" The Byakugan holder decided to go a little easy on her. He was drowned out by the laughter the other two teens were producing. "Tenten." He saaid more sternly this time. Tenten opened her eyes and realised that Neji wasn't laughing, heck even having a reaction to the tickles. "I'm not ticklish. Lee, let me go." Lee obeyed, sensing the angry aura around his friend.

"Aww...you're no fun Neji." Tenten pouted crossing her arms. "You were supposed to laugh!" Tenten sighed and waved a finger in his face. "You really are no fun, you know." Neji remained silent as he watched his team mates go home. Right after the jumped away, he burst out laughing.

Tickles. Childish game or Team Gai's weakness?

* * *

**DONE! -Good guy pose-**

**Hey...at least I tried...T.T**

**Did you like it, Kristan?**

**Was it okay?**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


End file.
